Unexpected
by SpecialK56
Summary: Draco has always been the bad boy and destined to be a death eater like his father. He had no interest in girls. Until now. Until he meets Jasmine. The things he finds himself thinking, doing, and feeling are unexpected. He changes as a person.
1. Chapter 1

_**Draco's POV**_

Sitting in the common room surrounded my friends, I looked up from the Defense Against the Dark Arts' essay I was working on with Blaise and I saw a tall girl, with silky straight black hair, walking by the table I was at with her friends.

I had never spoken to her; she was a grade below me. As she strolled casually past me, she laughed at something one of her friends said. Her laugh sounded like beautiful wind chimes, and I found myself wondering who she was and why I never noticed her before. She glanced over her shoulder, and our eyes connected for a moment; the icy blue eyes bore into mine before a girl nudged her and the spell that connected us was broken as fast as it started.

I stared after her for a moment then looked back down at my paper, but I no longer saw words. I only saw the piercing beautiful blue eyes and the girl they belonged to. I couldn't focus. I read the same line 10 times over, not seeing it.

"Draco, what are you looking at?" said Blaise critically.

"Hmm? What? Oh…. Nothing. I'm just about to go up to bed." I said knowing that I wouldn't get any further on my essay with the thoughts of the raven-haired girl swirling around in my head.

What just happened? What was that feeling?

_Weird…_

_**Jasmine's POV**_

I plopped down on the couch and pulled out my Potion's book, trying to forget the connection that Draco Malfoy and I had moments before. I shouldn't be reading too much into it; after all, he is the guy that most girls fantasize over. I looked back down at my book and absentmindedly read the same line 10 times over but I could no longer see the words. All I could see were his piercing blue eyes that bore into me and the boy they belonged to.

I wonder what if Draco…..

And I…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Draco's POV**_

It had been 4 days after the incident in the common room, and I could not stop thinking about the nameless girl. Goyle and I were going to DADA and we were already late.

We tried to slip into class, knowing, because after all it was Snape, that we were going to get caught. Entering the room to see that all the students had already arrived, we sneakily tried to get to our seats when Snape had his back turned. But today we didn't have any luck.

"Malfoy! Goyle! Did you honestly expect to slip into seats without me noticing? Since you are both incompetent when together, Goyle, you will be staying in your seat. Malfoy, you will be sitting in the back next to Miss Jasmine Elsdon," said Professor Snape.

I turned my head to the back of the class where he was pointing, and sitting there was none other than the girl from the common room. She looked up at me with her dark, long lashes, then swiftly looked back down at her parchment, scribbling away a little too fast.

I smirked at the irony of the situation. _Thank you Snape!_ I thought.

I sauntered over to the empty desk and dropped my books on it and noisily pulled out the chair to sit down. Once seated, I leaned closer to her.

"Hello, Miss Jasmine Elsdon," I said to her. She looked up at me from behind her velvety curtain of hair.  
"Hello, Mr. Draco Malfoy," she simply replied, smiling back at me a little smugly and then looked back down at her parchment.

Then the lecture began.

_**Jasmine's POV**_

As we began class, Snape decided to give us a pop quiz. We had to answer questions out loud to him as he asked us them and graded us on our knowledge of the subject. He began shooting questions at people at the speed of light and some of us couldn't keep up. I hadn't studied the past few nights because I was busy thinking about other things.

Snape finally got to me and asked me, "What is the creature that shape shifts to the form of the thing that you fear the most?" and I was about to answer, but then I caught a whiff of Draco's clean, yet woodsy smell and I was temporarily distracted. I completely forgot my answer, though it was in my head just a moment ago.

My wide eyed look probably gave it away that I didn't have the answer at the moment. Then I felt something nudge my leg underneath the table. His leg. I looked over at Draco. He turned towards me a little bit, as if to run his fingers through his hair, but he whispered quickly and softly, _Boggart._

"Boggart," I said immediately, answering the question as fast as I could. But Snape had noticed the quiet exchange.

"I do not tolerate cheating in my classroom. Elsdon, Malfoy. You will both serve detentions tonight. Report to Hagrid's tonight at 8:00. You will be in the forbidden forest."

I groaned silently at the thought of having a detention. Even worse, Draco was being dragged into this when all that he had tried to do was help me.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered to me once Snape had moved on to quiz other students.

"No. It's completely fine. I'm glad you told me. Otherwise I would have ended up looking like even more of a dumb ass. I mean, come on. Who doesn't know the answer to that question?"

He gave me a really kind smile, grateful that I wasn't mad at him. Then the class resumed, with nothing consequential happening for the rest of the lecture. As the lesson was finished and we got up to leave class, I heard someone come up behind me.

"So I'll see you in detention tonight." Draco said as he got dangerously close to me, so close I could feel his hot breath down my neck.

"Ok. Yeah. See you later." I said kind of dazedly.

_**Draco's POV**_

I only had one thought: _Once again… Thank you Snape!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Draco's POV**_

8:00 couldn't come fast enough. Every class seemed to drag by after DADA. I don't think that I was ever so excited to go to detention.

Finally, after an eternity, the time came where Jasmine and I had to go and accept our pointless punishment.

I went down to the common room, and I was unsure whether or not to wait for her in there. I decided to stick it out for a few minutes and see if she would come down.

And sure enough, a few minutes later, she came from the girls' rooms. She didn't notice me at first, so I said hi. She looked surprised to see me waiting for her.

"Oh! Hi Draco," she said to me.

"Hey. I decided to wait for you because I didn't want to walk down there by myself," I said stupidly, making up some excuse.

"Yeah. I guess not."

We walked down to Hagrid's house, under the twilight sky. He was waiting outside for us.

"Wha' did you two do to get yerself a detention with me?" he asked us sharply. I've known for a fact that Hagrid didn't like me much, and I didn't like him either.

Jasmine answered before I could. "We sort of cheated on a pop quiz in Professor Snape's class, and he caught us."

"Well. Tonight I need you two t' go into the Forbidden Forest and do a few things for me," he said. He gave us our tasks and then took us to the edge of the forest.

"Well," I said with a smile, "let's get this done and over with."

She returned the gesture with a broad grin. Her teeth were white and perfectly straight. Dazzling. "Sounds pretty good to me."

And with that, we went off into the Forbidden Forest. I didn't know what this night was going to bring.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jasmine's POV**_

Our detention was over. Draco had actually been really nice to me. He seemed like a good guy. Not like the self centered, cocky git that everyone made him sound like. We had talked about EVERYTHING possible. I didn't feel intimidated like I normally would around a guy like him. There are so many things that we have in common. We like the same things. Do the same things. View things the same way. I got along with him so easily. I honestly have no idea why people make him sound like a bad person.

Just from this one detention, Draco Malfoy and I have become quite close to each other.

"That was the most fun I've had in detention. Ever." I said.

"Yeah. It wasn't miserable like I thought it would be." He said back with a wry smile. We were sitting back in the common room just talking to each other. As the flames in the fireplace burned, they were reflected into his eyes, making them smolder. I have to say that I still find him very attractive.

Also, I noticed a few things about him tonight. Like the way he flips his hair out of his face just because it's a habit. But what I saw the most was the far away, tortured and misty look in his eyes. It's like he's not completely here. Like his mind is somewhere else, focused on other things.

We sat in a content silence for a while. But he broke the quiet.

"Not to insult you or anything, but I never noticed you until recently. I didn't even know we had a class together. I saw you the other night in the common room and that's really the first time I really SAW you. I wonder why…"

"Well considering the fact I never took the time to talk to you before, and I never bothered to notice that you were in my class or house because it didn't affect me, I can sort of see why. I imagine it's the same for you." I said.

We just talked for a little while longer and then I said that I was tired and I wanted to go to sleep.

"Goodnight, Draco. I, uh… I'm glad that we had detention tonight."

"Me too, Jasmine. Me too. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, he came up to me and wrapped his muscular arms around me in a tight and slightly intimate hug, and put his lips up to my ear and softly whispered, "Sweet dreams."

I returned wonderful feeling hug and muttered, "Sleep tight."

_**Draco's POV**_

I laid down to sleep that night in my bed.

That was the first of many nights that I would dream about Jasmine Elsdon.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Draco's POV**_

A few months passed since our detention. The dreams didn't stop. She and I were very close friends, but I could tell that for her, there was a small part that craved for a little bit more. I felt the same way.

I went through a slow change. All of my friends didn't know what had happen to me. I wasn't being stuck up and all around mean as usual. I still had the task to accomplish that the Dark Lord gave me that I didn't want to do, but I never let it show, and I told no one. At least, no one could tell anything was wrong. Except for Jasmine. She could see the look that flashed into my eyes when I thought about it. She could sense when my demeanor got colder and depressed.

Over the passing months, her and I got as close as ever. She got closer to me than Crabbe and Goyle could ever be.

Then there was the day that I went into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and burst out into tears. I didn't want to do what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named asked me to do. It was tearing me apart inside.

I splashed freezing water on my stark white face, and the tears would not stop. I couldn't deal with this much longer. My body heaved with each sob. I leaned over the sink feeling nauseous.

I heard a sound behind me.

_That's funny_, I thought to myself. I had made sure there was no one in here and that no one followed me either.

Convinced it was just my imagination, I turned back to my reflection. I stared at myself in the mirror. _What am I becoming? This isn't what I want,_ I thought.

I heard the noise again. I turned around but this time, there was a person standing there. A girl. With a pitied look on her face. _Jasmine. No! _I didn't want her to see me like this.

"You can't hide your feelings from me very well, hon. Tell me what's wrong." She said, trying to reassure me.

"You don't understand! You couldn't! I can't. I'm sworn to secrecy!" I exclaimed, frustrated. Frustrated with myself. Frustrated that I couldn't tell her.

"Come with me." She said. I obeyed.

We walked out of the bathroom. I followed her.

_**Jasmine's POV**_

Draco followed me. I walked around the corner by Myrtle's bathroom and into a stair case where I knew no one would be. No one would come there for a while. I sat down on the stairs and motion for him to sit down next to me. He did what I asked without asking questions.

"Draco. I can't say that I know how you're feeling because you won't tell anyone what's going on. I'm not going to force it out of you. I promise. I just want you to know something, but you probably already know. If you need to talk to anyone about anything, you should really talk to me. I can talk to you about it and I really think I could help."

I stood up. He followed my actions. I moved closer to him and I reached down and gently took his hand in mine. I kissed his palm, and looked at him straight in those beautiful blue eyes that never ceased to marvel me. He looked at me back. There was so much emotion there, it took my breath away.

I was the only person that saw this side of Draco. I knew I was the only one that could help him. If only he would tell me what was going on with him!

"I may be a year younger than you, but I know better than anyone when something is very, very wrong with you." I said.

"I know." He said. And he continued fiercely, "and your age does not matter to me at all and I don't care what anyone else says."

I let go of his hand and instead I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

"You might not agree with this now, but everything will be okay, Draco."

"No. It won't."

"See what I mean? Just wait. Things will get better for you. I promise."

He reached up and stroked my hair softly. "I trust you."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **The song in this scene that he sings to her is called If It Kills Me by Jason Mraz

._**Draco's POV**_

The seasons kept changing. The year was coming to a close. My time with Jasmine was almost up, for the school was closing for the summer soon. I didn't want it to end.

One night, the school went to Hogsmead. She and I were the only ones in the school to stay back at Hogwarts. We didn't feel like going on the last trip. We sat in the deserted common room on the couch in front of the fire place. It was unusually cold this time of year. Jasmine kept shivering and we were doing our best to stay warm. Apparently, no one thought to make it a little warmer in the school. Since our common room was in the dungeon, it was one of the coldest places in the entire school.

My teeth were chattering. So were hers. We were freezing.

"This is horrible. I'm going upstairs to get blankets. I'll be right back," she said to me.

She went up to the girls' room and I stretched out on the couch, absorbing the body heat that she left on the cushions. My eyes got droopy. I dozed off.

Then I awoke to someone tucking a blanket around me. I smiled. It's just Jasmine.

I was still lying down on the couch. She was about to sit on the floor. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable there, so I motioned for her to come back to the seat. I made no attempt to sit up. So she laid down with me, the back of her body up against the front of mine. I wrapped my arms around her. She seemed really comfortable.

We were both tired. She nestled into my body.

I think it was time. Time to let her know how I felt.

So I sang to her.

_Hello, tell me you know  
Yeah, you figured me out  
Something gave it away  
It would be such a beautiful moment  
To see the look on your face  
To know that I know that you know now_

And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking  
You know nothing  
Well you and I  
Why, we go carrying on for hours, on and  
We get along much better  
Than you and your boyfriend

Well all I really wanna do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me

How long, can I go on like this,  
Wishing to kiss you,  
Before I rightly explode?  
Well this double life I lead isn't healthy for me  
In fact it makes me nervous  
If I get caught I could be risking it all

Cause maybe there's a lot that I miss  
In case I'm wrong

All I really wanna do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me  
If it kills me

If I should be so bold  
I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand  
I'd tell you from the start how I longed to be your man  
But I never said a word  
I guess I gonna miss my chance again

Well all I really wanna do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me  
If it kills me  
Oh, I think it might kill me

And all I really want from you is to feel me  
It's a feeling inside that keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me  
If it kills me  
It might kill me

When I finished, she turned the opposite way, so she was facing me.

"Draco."

Then I was kissing her. She was kissing me back. Softly at first. Calmly. I rolled over onto my back so she was on top of me. Our kisses deepened. Her lips tasted of something sweet that I could not quite name. It was the best thing in the world. I trailed my hands up and down her body. She shivered.

She broke our kiss for a moment and pulled back. She looked me in the eyes. I looked back at her. That's when I knew. I was in love with her. I loved someone for the first time in my life.

_**Jasmine's POV**_

I was still gazing at him. I looked at the contours of his face that I had memorized so long ago. His high cheekbones. The smooth way that his head connected to his neck. The way his chin wasn't too sharp, but not too round either. He was perfect in every way.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy."

"I love you more, Jasmine Elsdon."

"Not a chance."

Then we were kissing again.

I pulled him down off the couch onto the floor on top of me. Our kisses were deeper yet. Our tongues met in unfamiliar ways that we had both never felt before in our lives. Our legs intertwined and I stuck my hands under his shirt up his back and trailed my fingers down his spine. Then I wrapped my legs around his hips and we kept kissing.

After a while, we rolled over so I was on top of him now. He cupped his hands under my butt as I nibbled and kissed his neck. We held onto each other like our lives depended on it, on each other.

We stayed like that for a while.

When we were finished, we fell asleep holding each other in front of the crackling fire.

I could have stayed like that forever.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Draco's POV**_

I dazedly woke up to the sound of voices around me. There were many of them. I was still sleepy so I had no idea what was going on. Then I remembered. I remembered the magical moment that Jasmine and I shared with each other.

I felt around and was glad that I still felt her toned body up against mine. I stretched happily, eyes still closed. Then I remembered the voices. My eyes fluttered open and I saw the faces of my friends and almost all of the other Slytherins gathered around us, eyeing us incredulously at first, then they all looked away when they saw I was awake and looking back up at them.

I cleared my throat, sort of embarrassed at the awkward moment. Jasmine started to stir next to me, then opened her eyes and looked up at everyone else with the same sheepish look I was wearing.

"I uh, think we should go to bed now." I said.

"Me too." She said hastily. We got up and walked towards the stairs that separated the girls' dorm and the boys'.

As we walked, the awkwardness wore off and we were just back to normal. She was about to go up the stairs, but then turned back slowly towards me. She moved closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her lightly on her full lips. She pulled away a tiny bit, our lips still touching, and sighed.

"I love you." She said to me.

"I love you too." I breathed.

With one last glance at her, I went in the other direction towards the boys' dorm. Everyone was still in the common room, whispering about what they had just witnessed. I trudged up the stairs with the purely smug little smirk on my face, and watched everyone's jaws drop.

_**Narrator's POV**_

The next morning, the morning after the common room façade, Draco and Jasmine walked into the Great Hall together for breakfast. They were prepared for everyone's reaction when they saw that the two were holding hands, thus letting everyone know that they were together. Publicly proclaiming it.

As they walked up the isle to the middle of the Slytherin table where they usually sat, they heard the whispers beginning. They caught the words "snogging", "dating", and other such phrases, but they were oblivious to every single person in there except for each other. They were so infatuated with each other that they didn't care what anyone said about them.

To Draco, even though it was the most amazing thing he had ever felt or experienced, it was also foreign to him. He had always been the guy that was too reserved for any girls, and sometimes he felt too good for them.

But this, this was a whole new Draco. He had transformed from a mean person to one of the kindest people you could know.

And as for Jasmine, she had never felt this way about any person before. She wondered though, how was she the lucky girl that got to be with Draco, the mysterious, quiet boy that most girls pined over?

And even after all that they had been through with each other, Draco still wouldn't tell her what was wrong. He still had that look in his eyes. She was a distraction to him, and she was glad she could be that, to ease his mind, but she still wondered what was going on. She wondered if she would ever find out.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Jasmine's POV**_

Spring was here. The leaves were starting to grow back on the Whomping Willow. Flowers began to grow randomly around the grounds of the school, and in the fields. It grew warmer outside. And our relationship was letting its roots grow deeper, and blossoming into something breathtakingly beautiful.

One day we were taking a walk in the forest, hand in hand, just talking about things. Occasionally I would stop walking, turn to him, and stand up on my tippy toes to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. I'd run my fingers through his bleach blonde hair and whisper sweet things to him. Then we would resume walking.

I was about to take a step over some overgrown roots of a tree, when Draco halted. He looked down at the ground, and my eyes followed his line of sight to the most beautiful flower I had ever seen. He looked down at the ground, and my eyes followed his line of sight to the most beautiful flower I had ever seen. He looked up at me, glancing, and then bent over. He wrapped his hand around the stem of the flower, and pulled on it until the roots gave in. He straightened up again and handed me the flower. I blushed, my cheeks turning a deep crimson color.

I placed the flower behind my ear, so it was in my hair. Draco stared at me with pure affection in his eyes.

Then I walked up to a tree. I climbed up over the first branch and I looked back down at Draco and I motioned for him to follow. He climbed after me.

_**Draco's POV**_

Jasmine gracefully climbed from branch to branch, up to the very top of the tree. She sat down on a thick limb, her legs dangling in midair. I carefully sat next to her. She held my hand in hers and leaned back against one of the many branches behind us.

"Jasmine, I'm so in love with you. I can't stop myself from thinking about you every moment of every day. You are my world now. I've decided that I want to leave my problems in the past and start fresh. And I want you to be a part of that."

She was just quiet for a moment. Then she closed her eyes and smiled as she leaned up against me, snuggling into me.

"You are my life now." She said. "I never want to be apart from you."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** The song Draco sings in this scene is If the Moon Fell Down tonight by Chase Coy

_**Draco's POV**_

It was a few days after we had gone into the forest. We were in DADA and I found myself thinking, once again, about our relationship. There was a good amount of physical attraction in it. Sometimes, we couldn't stop touching each other. I loved it when she absentmindedly traced little shapes on my skin, her finger softly trailing over it.

Snape never noticed when we held hands or silently and discreetly stole kisses from each other when his back was turned, or his mind was on other things. We had been careful to hide it so he wouldn't move our seats away from each other.

I was lost in my thoughts but focused again when I felt her scoot closer to me in her chair. Our thighs were touching and she reached over and took my resting hand and intertwined her long fingers in mine. I smiled a small smile and looked sideways at her. I saw her gazing at me with those icy blue eyes. I withdrew my hand from hers and I put it on her soft as satin leg, and ran my fingers up it, the tips barely touching her. She glanced at me and cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

Since it was our last class of the day and we had a paper due for Snape in 2 days, we went to the library to find books on the subject after the lesson was over.

_**Jasmine's POV**_

We entered the large room and it was completely vacant. No teachers, no students. The librarian wasn't even there at the present moment. We went into one of the many rows of books lining the walls and set our things down on the table. We walked to the row that contained the books we needed to research, and while I was looking in one of the rows, Draco came up silently behind me, pushed me up against the book case so I was facing it, and pressed his body up against mine. He was reaching for a book that was closer to my abdomen, so he trailed his hand around my waist and down the front of me, grabbed one of his references, and pressed his lips to my neck and kissed it.

"Thank you, babe." He said. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face him. He had backed away by then, but I reached forward and grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to me with a sly smile.

We started to kiss deeply, aggressively. As he wrapped me up in his arms, he pulled me into his body as close as humanly possible. I was still pressed up against the book case but I pushed him back to the one that was behind him, so now he was against it. He kissed my ear, and then let his lips trail down the side of my cheek. He lightly kissed the tip of my nose, then finally down to my lips again.

I broke our kiss to move down to his neck. He tilted his head back and I kissed his neck, then down to his chest where he had opened his button down shirt. We breathed heavier yet, as we got more into what we were doing. He grabbed my leg and hitched it up over his hip. I jumped on him and he grabbed my other leg so my feet were both completely off the ground and I had wrapped myself around him. He rotated so I was pressed up against the book case, and I let my tongue circle around his.

We wanted to keep kissing but the moment was ruined. Someone had walked into the library and was coming this way. Our lips were swollen. He hurried to button up the top of his shirt while I swiftly picked up all the books off the floor that had fallen of the case when we had crashed up against it while snogging.

The librarian was back. We saw her as we were hurrying with our books back to the table where we had set our things down. She glanced suspiciously at us. I gave her a warm, convincing smile and she shrugged and turned away.

We sat, doing our lengthy essay for a while, when he turned his chair towards me. A stray piece of hair had fallen into my face and he brushed it aside, his fingertips caressing my cheek, and then tucked it behind my ear.

He began singing to me again. This time it was about a person that wandered what he had done right to deserve this girl in his life.

_Every time I see your smile it makes my heart beat fast.  
And though it's much too soon to tell I'm hoping this will last.  
'Cause I just always wanna have you right here by my side.  
The future's near, but never certain.  
At least stay here for just tonight.  
I must have done something right to deserve you in my life.  
I must have done something right along the way.  
I just can't get you off my mind, and why would I even try?  
even when I close my eyes, I dream about you all the time.  
I just always wanna have you right here by my side.  
The future's near, but never certain.  
So please stay here for just tonight.  
I must have done something right to deserve you in my life.  
I must have done something right along the way.  
Even if the moon fell down tonight...  
There'd be nothing to worry about at all because you make the whole world shine.  
As long as you're here everything will be alright.  
I must have done something right to deserve you in my life.  
I must have done something right along the way._

When he finished his song, I leaned into him and kissed him. I didn't care if the librarian saw. All I cared about was my boyfriend. My one and only. I didn't care about anything but Draco Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Draco's POV**_

_It's so hard to believe that school is almost over. I don't have much time left with Jasmine. I need to stop being such a jerk to her. She's taking the punch! _I thought to myself.

We were sitting by the lake next to Hogwarts, letting the bright sun warm us as we sat in a deafening silence next to each other. I was beside myself in fury because I still had the task at hand, to kill Dumbledore, and I've been putting it off long enough.

My attitude towards everyone was full of bitter resentment lately, especially towards Jasmine. I'd been really mean lately and I've really hurt her.

I was always sour and fuming and I wouldn't talk to her that often, so therefore, things weren't going to work with us anymore if I kept this up.

*A FEW MINUTES LATER*

I've had an epiphany.

_**Jasmine's POV**_

"Jasmine," Draco muttered my name.

"Hmm?" was all I could say to him at the moment, with a hint of irritability in my tone. I was still kind of sore at him from the last comment that he made. I asked him a simple question and he snapped at me and went off on a tantrum.

"I need you to trust what I'm about to tell you."

**A/N *Clears throat* I am well aware that over 30 people have read this story (because of the story traffic page), and there is an inconsistency with the number of readers and number of reviews -glares- So I'm asking, no BEGGING, PLEASE REVIEW! If you all simply tell me "like it", "hate it" WHATEVER. more or less, i don't care. BUT REVIEWS MAKE THE STORY HAPPEN. -is done ranting- if you could all do one simple review (it can be anonymous if you wish) i would be sooooo happy! PLEASE MAKE MY DAY!**


End file.
